Singing For You
by Painted-Purple
Summary: OneShot, Song Fic, Haru X Kyou [Kyo]


**Title**: Singing for you  
**Rating**: T  
**Author**: Painted Purple

**Pairing**(s): Haru/Kyou, Yuki/ Tohru  
**Warnings**: Slash/Yaoi, OOC-ness.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own characters or song.

**Summary**: A talent contest takes more meaning when Haru uses it to show Kyou what he feels. Haru/Kyou

_**Kaibara High Impersonation Contest**_

_Come out as your favorite singer and show us what you got by singing and dancing to one of their songs. The contest is open to anyone attending Kaibara high and there will be prizes for the best impersonations_.

_**Time**__: This Friday at 6 Pm_

_**Place**__: Gym_

_**Cost**__: FREE_

_Come out and see what talent Kibara high has to offer_

_-------------------------------_

Momiji couldn't help the large grin that crossed his face as he read and re-read the poster that was placed just outside of his classroom door.

"HaRU! Did you see this! Did you?" the hyperactive rabbit practically shouted as he pointed to the poster, trying to get the other boy to read it.

Haru turned his gaze to the poster and looked it over. "So?" he asked in a bored tone.

"So? SO! Come on Haru-kun you should sigh up, I know how good you can sing; it would be fun!"

Haru gave the blond a spectacle look before looking back at the poster.

"Oh, hello there Haru-san, Momiji-kun." came a soft voice that belonged to none other than Honda Tohru. Yuki soon emerged next to her, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back; being the most contact they would dare.

"Tohru, Yuki." was Haru's greeting, his eyes still on the poster.

"Tohru!" Momiji squealed as he tried to fling himself at the brown haired girl before a hand came out and smacked him on the back of the head, halting his movements.

"Wahn! Kyou's mean!" Momiji whined as he fake-cried loudly.

"Oi! Don't be stupid! How many times do you have to fling yourself at her before you get the point that you _can't do that_" the red head snarled angrily.

"Oh, it's ok Kyou-kun." Tohru assured, waving her hands in front of herself in a hopes to stop the argument.

"Whatever." was Kyou's response as he shoved his hands into his pocket, and turned towards the poster that Haru was still looking at. "Oi? You gonna tryout for that or something?" Kyou asked in a casual manner causing Yuki and Tohru turn towards the poster as well.

"Oh that looks so cool! Would you like to go with me Yuki-kun? And you as well Kyou-kun." Tohru asked in a hyper, sweet voice.

"Of course Honda-san." Yuki responded, giving the girl a small smile that made a pink blush stain her cheeks.

Kyou rolled his eyes and turned away from the sickly happy couple. He gave Haru a sideways glance before shifting his bag up higher on his shoulders. "I think I forgot my textbook, I'll catch up with you two later." and with that he slipped off, not waiting for the others response.

"Oh, ok Kyou-kun..." Tohru's voice held a slightly sad tone, thinking that the boys' disappearance was because of something she had done.

"Bye guys" she said waving, leaving that rabbit and cow alone in the hall. They stood there for a moment, the school was deserted. "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." Haru said quietly to the blond. Momiji just smiled knowingly as he bounced off towards the front of the school, well Haru went in the other direction.

After a few minute's he finally made it to his destination. Opening the door to the roof Haru smiled slightly at the back of the red head. Silently Haru made his way over to the other, who was leaning on the ledge looking down at the school yard below. Haru gently rapped his arms around Kyou's waist, leaning his head on the other boys shoulder. Following the red-heads gaze he noticed Tohru and Yuki making there way towards the gate, fingers intertwined.

Haru couldn't help the spike of jealousy that shot through him. "You still love her don't you? Tohru I mean." the duel hair boy asked, not able to keep the jealous edge out of his voice.

Kyou blinked and tilted his head back slightly, trying to get a better look at the other boy. "No, not really. It not that I have feelings for Tohru, you know that. It's just...Yuki, you know. He always has to have everything I wanted."

"Well he doesn't have me, but I don't matter do I." the cow's voice was harsh, and held a slight hurt tone.

"No!" the redhead said hastily, turning around in the others embrace. "It's just...gurr, if you think about it he even had you first. Well your love anyways..." at this point Kyou wasn't even looking a Haru anymore, just staring at the ground to his left.

Haru sighed and pecked the other boy on the nose and was rewarded with a small smile from the cat. "Lets not talk about this." Haru said softly, brushing red bangs out of crimson eyes. Kyou sighed and rested his head against the other boys. "I have work in half and hour." Kyou said softly and Haru let out a grunt of frustration. "Are you going to do that concert thing? You're really a good singer you should try out." Kyou muttered, placing a small kiss on the others lips, trying not to get into anything too heavy that would cause him to be late for work, _again._

"Maybe." was the cow's response as he nipped at the sensitive skin under Kyou's ear, causing him to make a sound between a moan and a purr before he reluctantly pulled away.

"I need to go now." Kyou said quietly causing Haru to sigh in frustration once again.

"Ok." he said pulling away completely. "Will you come with me to that talent thing, even if I don't sing." he asked to the other, taking a few steps back.

Kyou nodded once "Sure." He replied before giving the other a peak on the cheek and heading out the door that took him back into the school.

Haru waited a few minutes before following, and found Momiji waiting for him at the gate, a pair of pink headphones on his ears as he listened to an unknown song on his MP3 player, humming loudly.

"Come on kid, lets go." he reached forward snatching one of the ear pieces from Momiji's ear. "What junk are you listening to this time?" he asked as he raised the piece up to his ear. Listening for a moment a huge grin came across his face. "I think; I may just enter that contest."

Friday came quickly and Kyou barley got to see Haru at all since then. At the moment he, Tohru and _Yuki_ where sitting in the auditorium waiting for the show to start.

"HI!" someone shouted loudly in his ear causing Kyou to jump up in his seat, only to find Momiji grinning at him.

"What do you want you annoying rabbit." Kyou snapped.

"Aww, Kyou-kun. You're no fun." the rabbit pouted. "I came to sit with you guys." And with that the blond sat himself down in the empty seat next to Kyou.

"Where's Haru-kun?" Tohru asked, tilting her head to the side in a clueless manner.

"Oh he's around." Momiji said with a slightly evil smirk on his face that seemed really freaky on his normally cute face.

Kyou gave him a suspicious look. "He didn't?" Kyou asked quietly to the younger boy and Momiji just smirked. "He did.." and at that the lights dimmed and all attention was drawn toward the stage.

It was fairly interesting to say the least. There were a few really good singers and a lot of really bad singers who thought they were good. One girl even ran off the stage crying. It was close to and hour before the person that Momiji was waiting for was finally announced.

"And that was Shika Higarashi with Fighter By Christina Aguilera.. Next up we have Hatsuharu Sohma."

Momiji couldn't help it as he squealed in delight, clapping loudly. Kyou was practically falling out of his seat, trying to get a better look at the stage. Yuki had a slightly shocked expression, definitely not seeing that coming, and Tohru had a slightly confused look on her face.

The lights dimmed and a spot light showed up showing a lone figure on the stage. He had his head bent down and a trucker hat cover the view of his face. He was dressed in a slightly baggy black shirt that had _PuNk_ in neon pink letters written across it. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans and he had several sweat bands adorning his wrists. A red tie was the finishing touch to the boy's outfit.

Suddenly an upbeat rhythm came from the speakers and he began to nod his head to the beat. Snapping his head up he brought his black nail-polish covered hand that was holding the microphone up to his lips and sang the lyrics perfectly, with a slightly more boyish tone to it then the original.

"_**He was a boy, **_

_**She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious? "**_Some people snorted at the choice of song, but most were glued on the others form as he shifted his hips to the music.

_**"He was a punk,"**_ he threw a punch into the air in front of him.

"_**She did ballet."**_ at this he gave a little twirl

_**"What more can I say?"**_ Haru's gaze locked with Kyou's and the cow couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.

"_**He wanted her, **_

_**She'd never tell.**_

_**Secretly she wanted him as well**_

_**But all of her friends, stuck up their nose"**_ at the word nose he flicked his nose.

"_**They had a problem of his baggy clothes..."**_At this he grabbed the top of his shirt before he went off into the chorus, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

_**"He was a skater boy  
She said "Cya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her"**_ at this he waived his hand to the crowd in a bored, causal manner.

"_**She had a pretty face"**_ he said cupping his face.

"_**But her head was up in space"**_ Haru smacked the side of his head and pointed up with his index finger.

_**"She needed to come back down to earth"**_ jumping up a final time Haru knelled down and slapped hi fist on the stage floor before standing back up and raising five fingers to the audience.

"_**Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on T.V. **_

"_**And guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking on Mtv."**_ at this Haru pretended to strike the cords on an invisible guitar before raising his free hand up to his ear in a phone-like gesture.

_**"She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down"**_ Haru's grin widened and he pointed out into the crowd. Kyou felt his breath hitch as he was the one that Haru was pointing to.

"_**He was a skater boy  
She said "Cya later boy" **__wave__**.**_

_**"He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"**_ Haru tilted his head to the side and winked.

"_**He was a skater boy" **__point_

_  
__**"She said "Cya later boy""**__ wave._

"_**He wasn't good enough for her"**_ Haru shook his head in a negative motion.

_**"Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"**_

As the instrumental part of the song Haru began to shift his body back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. Eyes closed slightly, yet still locked on Kyou's. And there was only one way Kyou could think to describe the scene. _Hot_.

"_**Sorry girl, but you missed out." **_Haru waived his hand in a mock 'I'm sorry fashion'.__

"_**Well tough luck that boy's mine now,**_

_**We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside"**_ Haru placed his hand over his heart before breaking into his favorite, and slightly modified line.

"_**We may be boys. But that's how we are**_." Kyou and a few other people laughed out at that.

_**"Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world!"**_ Once again Haru broke out into a crazy bouncing motion.

"_**I'm with the skater boy" **__point._

_**  
"I said "Cya later boy" **__wave._

_**"I'll be backstage after the show**_" he gave a gesture to the stage behind him.

_**"I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl we used to know."**_

_**"I'm with the skater boy" **_

"_**I said "Cya later boy" **_

"_**I'll be backstage after the show" **_

"_**I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl we used to knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."" **_

Haru froze in spot, microphone raised above his head. The crowd was quiet for a moment before breaking out into the loudest applause yet. Haru gave a lazy grin to the crowd before bringing the microphone back up to his lips. "I love you Koi!" he shouted out at the audience and most of the girls 'Awwed' before the currents closed.

"Well that was Hatsuharu Sohma. With _Skater Boy_ by _Avril Lavigne_, and it appears that he's our winner for tonight. Now please leave the gym in an orderly fashion and there are food and drinks set up just to the right out side. Thank you for coming."

Tohru was clapping enthusiastically. "That was wonderful" she exclaimed.

Yuki nodded in agreement. "Yes, I didn't know Haru had that kind of talent. I also didn't know that Haru was in a relationship, what about you Baka Neko?" Yuki asked in a cocky tone, turning his gaze to his left, expecting the red head to explode like always but instead his gaze was still on the now empty stage.

"Ya Kyou, what did you think about Haru performance?" Momiji asked, jumping up and down next to the slightly dazed red head.

"Yes, what did you think?" asked another voice from behind the boy. Kyou spun around a little to quickly to almost slam into Haru's chest. "Well?" the black eyed boy asked.

Kyou just looked and him with an unreadable expression. "Stupid cow." he said softy giving a lop-sided grin. "You're such a sap."

Haru grinded and took a step forward, making the space between them almost nonexistent. "You know you loved it." he said in a velvety voice.

"I know I love you." Kyou whispered well Momiji 'Awwed' and both Yuki and Tohru gasped slightly, pieces coming together.

"Now's who's the sap?" Haru asked with a sly grin.

Kyou scowled slightly. "Oh just shut up and kiss me." he demanded rapping his arms around the others neck and smashing there lips together in a rough kiss. Tongues darting out, brushing against each other hungrily.

Kyou reached his hand up and intertwined his fingers in a mixture of black and white locks as Haru rapped his arm around the other boys waist, pressing their bodies together. Kyou made a soft purring noise in the back of his throat as Haru's hands trailed up and down his back in a petting motion. A loud 'thud' caused the two to break apart hastily, only to see that Yuki had fainted and Tohru was kneeling next to him, trying to see if he was alright, a large pink blush still staining her cheeks.

Momiji just smiled brightly at the two boys who still where wrapped up in each others arms. "Aww Kyou-kun sounds like a Kitty-Cat!" the blond squealed causing Kyou to glare hatefully at him.

"Why you little..." he muttered before staking towards the rabbit, fist raised. Momiji just 'Epped' and ran off, Kyou hot on his heals. Haru grinned and watched the two with amusement well Thoru tried desperately to wake Yuki, who was still unconscious on the floor.

Everything was just right.

_Re-edited: 06/06/09_

Please Review!


End file.
